mordheim_city_of_the_damnedfandomcom-20200214-history
Release Notes Early Access Content Update 7 - Part 2 New Features and Known Issues
New Features Revamped Morale System! *The Leadership stat will now have a greater impact on the game *The calculation of Rout test has been changed. *Upon Reaching 0 Morale, the warband Routs automatically *Each warriors now have Morale Pool value which they add with their fellow warriors to form the Warband Morale Pool. This is purely based on their Leadership, their Skills and their Enchantments *Each warriors now have a Morale Impact stat based on their unit type which is removed from the Warband Morale Pool when the warrior is taken Out of Action *Stealing the enemy’s Idol will now impact the Morale of the enemy Warband. Should they recover it, the lost portion of Morale will be regained Revamped Action Zones System! *The base functionality of the Climb, Leap and Jump Down action zones remain the same as before *However, now should an ally or an enemy block the destination of the target and there is room for them to move, they will be moved to a nearby point. If the warrior is an enemy, the user of the action zone and the moved unit will end up engaged in combat *Based on the action taken and if the user succeed or fail, there will be benefits or penalties applied to the Action Zone user **Climb Success: if the user ends up engaged with an enemy on top, the enemy will have a 20% penalty to Dodge/Parry the next melee attack of the climber. The next action after climbing must be a melee offensive action or the bonus is lost **Climb Fail: No extra penalties since you cannot climb if you are engaged at the bottom of a Climb Zone **Leap Success: the Leaper will gain a bonus of +15% melee hit chances and +15% melee Damage on its next melee attack if it ends up engaged after the Leap. The next action after Leaping must be a melee offensive action or the bonus is lost **Leap Fail: If the Leaper is not engaged after falling, no extra penalties apply. If the Leaper ends up engaged after falling, the engaged enemies are allowed to “Counter-Attack” the Leaper after it gets up if they have enough Offense Points to do so. **Jump Down Success: the Jumper will gain a bonus of +15% melee hit chances and -1OP cost on its next melee Offensive skill if it ends up engaged after the Jump. The next action after Jumping must be a melee offensive action or the bonus is lost **Jump Down Fail: If the Jumper is not engaged after falling, no extra penalties apply. If the Jumper ends up engaged after falling, the engaged enemies are allowed to “Counter-Attack” the Jumper after it gets up if they have enough Offense Points to do so. Extra Gameplay layer for Skirmish missions Temple of Sigmar *Option 1: Nothing extra added *Option 2: Being inside the Temple provides the Holy Ground buff to anyone, which improves chances to cast Divine spells by 100% and reduce chances to cast Arcane spells by 100% *Option 3: Same as Option 2 plus, there are Sister corpses which can be found around the Temple, one of them carrying the keys to open the treasury doors to access unclaimed loot. Also 6 Sigmar shrines can be used based on the Warband allegiance with different effects: **Order Warbands can pray to gain a buff which increases All Alone, Fear and Terror by 10% and Melee Hit Chances by 10% for 2 turns (Not Stackable) **Destruction Warbands can destroy them to prevent Good warbands from Praying and gain a buff which increases Melee Damage by 10% for 2 turns (Stackable) Quayside *Option 1: Nothing extra added *Option 2: Oil barrels can be tipped over and lit on fire to block some areas of Quayside. Any unit entering the will take damage *Option 3: Same as Option 2 plus, some rooms of the abandoned houses are locked and requires a key to be opened. Those rooms are filled with unclaimed loot and the corpses of the owners are laying around somewhere carrying the keys Middle Bridge *Option 1: Nothing extra added *Option 2: Skaven abandoned some crates of poison globes which can be broken to fills specific areas with poisonous gas Anyone entering the poison clouds will suffer some damage and effects *Option 3: Same as Option 2, plus the 4 gigantic loading cranes of the Bridge are lowered down close to the river and might hold some unclaimed loot. They can be activated to gain access to treasures Raven Barracks *Option 1: All doors are opened and cannot be closed/used *Option 2: All doors are either closed or opened and are useable to be closed/opened as desired *Option 3: Same as Option 2, plus some of the doors' levers are broken. The levers must be found and repaired to opened the broken gates to gain access to the unclaimed loot Great Library *Option 1: All sections of the Library have a debuff to let Players know in which area their units are. The debuffs have no other effects *Option 2: All sections of the Library have a debuff to let Players know in which area their units are. Each debuff has a different effect: **Blue: -1 Movement **Red: -25% Range Resistance **Orange: -25% Melee Resistance **Green: -25% Poison Resistance **Pink: -25% Critical Resistance **Yellow: -25% Stun Resistance **Cyan: -25% Armor Absorption **Purple: -25% Magic Resistance *Option 3: Same as option 2 plus, Wards of deadly (very very deadly) dark magic protects chests of loots spread inside the library. Hidden magical wands must be found to break the wards and gain access to the unclaimed loot Ballroom *Option 1: Nothing extra added *Option 2: The sides of the Ballroom are filled with weird fumes which have ill effects on any units going through or standing in it *Option 3: Same as Option 2 plus, three sections of the palace are locked: the Parlor, the Salon, and the Guardhouse. The proper key must be found to gain access to unclaimed loot Market Place *Option 1: Nothing extra added *Option 2: The market is filled with pools of Corrosive acids left by an unknown creature. Anyone entering these area will suffer damage. Planks can gathered and used as a bridge to pass over the pools without damage *Option 3: Same as Option 2 plus, three warehouse are still locked, their treasures unclaimed. The corpses of the owners can be found in the area with the keys still in their pockets Statue Count *Option 1: Nothing extra added *Option 2: There’s a magical instability which affects everyone on the map. This debuff increases chances of Tzeentch Curses and Divine Wrath by 200%. The instability causes any arcane spell casted close to the Statue to have a 100% increased chances while any Divine Spells have its casting chances reduced by 100% *Option 3: same as Option 2 plus, Jail wagons are spread around the map and can be set on fire by anyone. Those Jail wagons often carry some unclaimed loot which can be acquired if the Jail wagon is opened. To do so, one must find the Jailer's corpse and get the keys Known Issues *32Bit version: We’re seeing more and more instability for the 32bit version of the game, but remain committed to it. This version is only available for players with a 32bit OS. This is a very small minority of players at this point, and with V18s new character meshes, RAM becomes an issue. We apologize for this, and we are working on this again during the optimization pass coming in soon. *Skills related issues: Some skills are still missing, they will come further down the road. Some skills don't have their FX yet. Feel free to point them out. Not all animations are set properly for the skills, we are still working on this. *Invisible walls: There might be some invisible walls between two buildings or a building and the street, but the unit should always have another way to go about it. *Loading might still be long: We've been working on optimizing the loading time in the previous patch and manage to get good results but there's still room for improvement. We've added a tiny animation at the bottom right corner of the screen to show you the loading is still happening and the game's not freeze. *Using the mouse in GUI with higher screen resolution: We would recommend not to play the game with a screen resolution higher than 1920x1080 as some GUI asset might become difficult to click. *Information in the Lobby: There are some issues with the information displayed when refreshing the list in the lobby. You might see, for example, a lobby joined by a Steam Friend that is not available to you and that you won't be able to join. *Switching to another program while playing: If you use Alt-Tab or minimize/maximize the game window while playing or loading, you might end up with a game crash or misbehaving game. *Desynchronisation during online skirmish: You might encounter some random desynchronization while playing a skirmish online. We are investigating everything that might cause such problem and all the feedback we can get from you will be very helpful. *Tutorials: Tutorials are outdated, but we can't spend time bringing them up to date at each push since every balance tweak affects units positioning and actions available. As the balancing comes to an end, we will redo them to give them their proper order again. *Windowed Mode: Even if you’ve selected “Windowed Mode” in the graphic settings, the game will start in “Fullscreen”. Just press Alt+Enter to change to “Windowed Mode”. *Options with gamepad: The options menu is not properly working with the gamepad. Use the keyboard in the options menu to avoid issues, at the moment. Previous Updates *All 4 Tutorials of the game: The player will get comfortable with all the combat mechanics of the game. *Play Skirmish games against AI or friends online: The AI is a little bit easy to beat, but playing against a friend is great fun. *6 Campaign Maps with 3 different deployment each: These are the same maps which will be used in our campaign, but with slight differences. *8 Procedural Maps with 10 different deployment types: These maps, being generated procedurally will give the player much variety as path, previously open will be closed, and even in the same deployment type, units will find themselves in different buildings etc. This is the great value, We have too many different types of building for me to count, plus props and bridges which are created procedurally to change the map. *4 playable Warbands: Skaven from the Eshin Clan, Mercenaries Reiklanders, the Sisters of Sigmar, and the Cult of the Possessed *Hideout section, with weapon and armour selection: You're now provided with a chest full of weapons and armours which you'll be able to distribute among your units. Note that at the moment, only weapons and helmets will have a visual impact. The armour will not visually change on the character whether you choose cloth, light or heavy armour (but your changes will affect the stats though). *Reserves in Warband management: Warbands now have "reserves" you can choose from, to organize your Units before going to combat, based on their type and cost. *Extra objectives: With the search action now available, various extra objectives have been added to the Skirmish games (Marked for Death, Crush their Will, Wyrdstone Rush). *Turn timer is now available in Skirmish: As requested by our community of Players, you can now set a time limit for a Unit turn. *Backtracking is now available in Skirmish: As requested by our community of Players, you can now set a backtracking limit for a Unit. *Windows 32bits based version: In order to prevent the game from crashing, player on 32bits operating systems should play using the "fastest" settings. *Possessed Mutations: Possessed units, when playing with Rank 10, now have random mutations. *Representative Armours: Changing armours and other equipment is now properly represented on the unit. This completely changes the look of the characters. *Item Enchanting: Rank 10 Warbands now have weapons which can be enchanted, There is an Enchanting Tab next to the inventory where you can choose the Rune or Mark to put on the item. This is for testing and balancing. *Chat!: You can now chat when in the lobby as well as in game *Action Log: An action log has been added representing unit actions, and RNG rolls it performs. *Key Mapping: In the options menu, players now have the option to remap the controls of the game. This is also available for gamepads. We’ve internally tested with Xbox, PS4, and a generic Logitech controller. Camera Inversion are now also available. *New Deployment type: Code named Umbrella. This new deployment is available for all procedural maps and has both Warbands as far away from each other as possible, This is to give a far away option for Players who would prefer this. *New Cloth: Warhammer is known for skirts, pangs, and other clothy material. We’ve completely changed the clothing in the game. It still needs to be tweaked, but now looks and feels better. It is also much more optimized. *Respec Button: In the Unit management, you can reset your Warband skills, spells and attributes to their original state. This will also reset the units’ mutations to new random ones, for the Possessed Warband. This feature will only be available during the Early Access. *Unit Rotation: With all those cloth variations and mutations, you can now admire your Unit under different angles in the Hideout’s Unit Management, using the mouse or the right-stick. *Save on the cloud: The save games are now copied on Steam's cloud *Consumables: You can now buy and equip your units with items usable during a Skirmish game. From Anti-Toxin to Elven Wine, with a couple of Oil Bombs, make sure you get the right equipment for the mission objective, from the Shop menu. *Hiring System and new Warband Management UI: Get ready to be a real leader now that you can fully customize your Warband by hiring and firing Units from the new Warband Management User Interface *Improved Overview Map: No excuse to get lost in Mordheim anymore, the overview map comes with a compass and more information about the current state of the mission